Marvin Gaye
by JamieMac26
Summary: Spencer Reid and his girlfriend spend an evening together. Based on the song by Charlie Puth.


Spencer couldn't ignore it anymore. The music was floating from the kitchen into the living room where he was curled up reading. She had been in there cooking for all of 20 minutes and the music seemed to be getting louder. Spencer shut the book, placing it on the table in front of the chair he occupied. She had asked him to stay out of the kitchen while she cooked, there was something about a surprise, but the pull of the music and the need to know what she was doing was too much for his curiosity.

He slipped out of his shoes and quietly tiptoed across the room towards the open door. He peeked around the edge of the door and froze. She was covered in flour but a huge smile graced her delicate features and she was twirling around the room to the beat of the song.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me Spencer?" She stopped moving and met his stare. "Come and dance with me."

Her hands reached out towards him but he just shook his head. "I'm not a dancer, you know that."

"It doesn't matter…just feel the music."

"Feel the music? Did you know that Marvin Gaye's 'Let's get it On' was originally recorded as a protest song?"

"Spencer," She shook her head at him, "No facts or statistics. I want you to take my hands and just let the music wash over you. Feel it with everything that you have in you."

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

He allowed her to take his hands and pull him into the flour covered kitchen. His socks instantly turning white and he tried hard to do what she had asked and just focus on the music. It was a rather ridiculous song but he had to admit, it was catchy and it made the beautiful woman in his arms light up.

 _We got this king size to ourselves_

 _Don't have to share with no one else_

 _Don't keep your secrets to yourself_

 _It's karma sutra show and tell_

Her voice was sweet and he found himself getting caught up in the moment. He twirled her out, bringing her back into his arms. "I've got a king size bed that we can have all to ourselves."

"Spencer Reid…are you trying to get me into bed with you?"

Her grin was seductive and he liked it, he liked it a lot. "You know, I've read the entire karma sutra."

She laughed, "Of course you have. I would expect nothing less." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. "I should probably finish dinner up first and, well, I made a bit of a mess."

"Would you like me help? The two of us working together could finish the task much faster."

 _Woah_

 _There's loving in your eyes_

 _That pulls me closer_

 _It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_

 _But I'd love to be in trouble with you_

She finished making dinner while he cleaned up the mess she had created. She continued to sing along with the variety of songs that played through the tiny speaker. He liked her voice. He liked her being in his house. He even liked that she felt comfortable enough to make a mess while she cooked. Hell, he liked the fact that she was in his house cooking for him, for them.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Her words broke through his reverie and he stopped sweeping and turned to look at her.

"I was just thinking about the fact that I like having you in my house."

Her smile grew brighter, "I like being here Spence. I'm glad that you invited me over tonight."

 _You've got to give it all to me_

 _I'm screaming mercy mercy please_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

She set the table, lighting the candles, to create a romantic setting…her words, not his.

He helped her bring out the plates of food, but told him that dessert was still a surprise so she'd grab that after they finished eating.

They started out sitting across from one another in his small dining area but as dinner wore on, their chairs inched closer and closer, their knees soon touching under the table.

She rambled on about nothing in particular and though there were no facts, no statistics, no concreate information, he found he didn't care. She was lively, almost animated, and he caught himself staring at her lips more often then he probably should have been.

 _And when you leave me all alone_

 _I'm like a stray without a home_

 _I'm like a dog without a bone_

 _I've just want you for my own_

 _I've got to have you babe_

"Spencer, will you grab those plates for me? Spencer?"

He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "What?"

"Can you grab those plates for me?" She giggled and walked back into the kitchen.

He watched her, the thoughts of his king sized bed making an appearance in his head. Maybe he'd bring it up again. He picked up the dishes and took them to her. She took them from him, placing them into the awaiting dishwasher.

"There is ice cream in the freezer. Will you get it for me?"

He nodded his head, reaching into the cold to grab the frozen treat. "This is my favorite flavor."

"I know and there are homemade brownies in the oven. I just have to get them out before they burn."

"You made me brownies? You really must like me." Spencer blushed, not quite sure why he had just said that.

She didn't turn to look at him, keeping her focus on the hot treat she was pulling from the oven. "I do really like you Spencer."

 _There's loving in your eyes_

 _That pulls me closer_

 _It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_

 _But I'd love to be in trouble with you_

After dessert was cleared away, they were sitting on the couch. She was curled up in the corner; he had taken the seat next to her, her feet tapping out a rhythm against his thigh.

"Thank you for dinner and for being here."

"You've already thanked me Spence but you can thank me in other ways."

He watched as she tapped her lips. His eyes narrowed as his brain flew into overdrive.

"Oh for goodness sake, don't overthink this." She leaned forward, grabbing his shirt with both of her hands and pulling him towards her. Their lips met…soft and sweet at first but they quickly picked up momentum. He felt her tongue run along his bottom lip and he instinctively allowed her access, his mouth opening slightly but enough.

He shifted so they were in a more comfortable position but she pulled away from him. He groaned but she placed her fingers against his lips.

"I think that maybe we should be moving this to your king size bed that we can have all to ourselves.

Spencer cheeks turned a deep shade of red but stood from the couch, reaching for her hands, helping her to her feet. Her arms wrapped around him, his lips finding hers in their rush to get to his bedroom.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_


End file.
